


Knot Your Average Fairy Tale

by steamyaffair



Series: Knot Your Average ... [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Animalistic, Knotting, M/M, Omega Verse, Rimming, Scent Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-20
Updated: 2012-05-20
Packaged: 2017-11-05 16:37:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steamyaffair/pseuds/steamyaffair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin is a sorcerer!Omega destined to mate with Arthur the prince!Alpha of Camelot - a kingdom where magic is forbidden.  Shenanigans ensue...  Also, sex...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knot Your Average Fairy Tale

_Oh Gods, this can’t be happening._ Merlin had felt uneasy for a few days but chalked it up to the fact that he was traveling alone through the wilds of Camelot on the way to his ‘destiny.’ He’d been content to go hungry for almost three days now, fueling his body only with water and the small pot of local honey his mum had packed for him. He hadn’t recognized the signs.

Merlin was going into heat.

It was completely off - he shouldn’t have fallen into this mindless _need_ for another two months! Merlin was baffled and alarmed. He had none of the suppressive herbs on hand since he fully expected to be in Camelot’s citadel with Gaius to see him through these awkward few days.

The only bright side of his inevitably unfulfilled heat was that he was alone. He’d left Ealdor more than a week ago and was deep in the hinterlands of Camelot. Far away from anyone who might be able to sense his state.

Merlin let that knowledge buoy his spirits, then grit his teeth against the increasing urge to find something, _anything_ to fuck.

He’d managed for a couple of hours before he heard hoof beats.

“No,” he groaned.

Merlin was an Omega and that was rare enough - but he was also a sorcerer. Men like him only surfaced once every century or two. He had a ‘destiny’ and it wasn’t to be tupped by some passing stranger who happened to catch his scent on the wind.

_”Trust your instincts, Merlin”_ the druid seer had entreated.

How the hell could he trust his instincts when his instincts were behaving erratically!

The horseman soon came into view. Not a random farmer or village guardsman, no. He sat tall in the saddle, blond hair catching the sun while his face tilted up in the breeze as if to catch a scent. Merlin’s scent.

Merlin wanted to simultaneously hide and show himself - he’d caught a whiff of the other man as well. An Alpha.

True Alpha’s were rare these days. Most of the populace had been bred down to simple Betas with the occasional non-dominant Alpha or Omega-like Beta to mix things up. Betas of both sexes were able to live out their lives having never experienced a heat nor the subsequent need to seek out and _claim_ another person _in_ heat.

_This can’t be happening,_ Merlin thought once more as he stood perfectly still, hoping to elude the Alpha’s notice. He held his breath in an effort to suppress the pheromones emitting from his body.

The stranger’s head swiveled sharply and Merlin found himself caught in the other man’s gaze.

The stranger turned his mount towards Merlin. The beast was a destrier - a warhorse - so this man was a knight of the realm at the very least. The knight walked his mount over to where Merlin was standing.

Merlin remained frozen.

“Why are you out here in your condition?” The knight’s inquiry was mild compared to the heat flaring in his eyes.

“It’s not my time,” Merlin tried to explain, “I’m not sure what happened but -”

“Don’t you have a _mate_ to get home to?”

Merlin felt desire pool in his groin. He’d never experienced the full effects of a heat in the presence of an Alpha before and it was nearly overwhelming. He would normally consume the suppressive herbs and take himself out of Ealdor for the duration. This stranger’s scent was sending Merlin’s mind into a tailspin and his libido into orbit!

“No,” Merlin gasped.

The stranger’s pupils expanded as he sidled the destrier closer. The man’s eyes were blue - blue like cornflowers and Merlin wanted to drown in their depths.

“I’m sorry,” Merlin began but the other man cut him off.

“I’m not,” the stranger said as he dismounted to stalk over to Merlin.

*MA**MA**MA**MA**MA**MA**MA*

It was supposed to be a routine outing, yet Arthur had felt inexplicably drawn to a certain area of the wild land he and the knights were hunting. Suddenly, he felt an odd kind of tickling at the base of his skull - telling him to _seek_ and _claim!_

He was in the saddle and pounding down the road that led to Cenred’s territory before he was able to pull back a bit on the reigns and give himself time to ponder this new development.

Arthur was a True Alpha. His ancestors had practically embedded this trait into their line by only mating with Omegas that were in some way strong for their kind. Mighty warlords peppered Arthur’s family tree but Arthur had no taste for that.

Uther had presented more mates than Arthur cared to count for the Crown Prince’s review. Yet, none of them _smelled_ quite right. Most of them held a tang of desperation or fear in their scent. Arthur couldn’t quite define how - but he needed _more_.

Soon he was chasing an alluringly rich, ripe scent. The trail led him to a boy - no, on second glance Arthur could see that this youth was certainly a man. A man in _heat_.

Arthur had assumed that the youth would know who he was. “Your scent,” Arthur bent closer to sniff along the other man’s neck. “I’ve never tasted anything like it.”

The Omega struggled and eventually succeeded in freeing himself from Arthur’s grip.

“You can’t - you mustn't _claim_ me,” the young man tried to explain.

Perplexed, Arthur shook his head. “But you _need_ me,” he insisted as he crowded closer into wild youth's space. He closed his eyes and inhaled _deeply_ through his nose before tilting his chin back down to look other man in the eye.

“No, I _don’t_ need you,” the young man retorted, squirming away.

“It’s alright,” the prince said soothingly, crowding closer once more. This time he reached out tangle his fingers in Omega’s dark hair. “I’ll take care of you,” Arthur breathed before leaning in to try and capture his mouth.

“No!” The young man jerked himself away.

Arthur was puzzled, an Alpha’s attentions were normally welcomed by Omegas in their heat. Yet, this one continued to refuse. He didn’t know whether to be irritated or intrigued.

“Please,” young man was saying, “Just let me go - I have to stay unspoiled - I have to reach -”

“You’ve never been touched?” Arthur’s instincts flared up with the overwhelming urge to possess this unsullied youth. His mouth began to water and some of his intent must have shown in his eyes because the Omega paled and backed further away.

“No,” he whispered, “I’m meant for someone else - I have to go to them.”

_ME!_ Arthur’s mind screamed. _You’re meant for **me!**_ He advanced on the young man like a predator.

“I don’t want this,” the man declared as he back further away. “I don’t want this and if you do it anyway -” he swallowed thickly, “it would be tantamount to rape.”

That stopped Arthur short. “You truly don’t want me?”

“I wasn’t meant to go into heat for at least two more months,” the pale man tried to explain. “I would have been safe at my destination by then.”

Arthur’s will battled his instincts. The urge to throw this sweet smelling Omega over the back of his horse and head straight back to Camelot to fuck him senseless was almost overpowering. But if the Omega truly didn’t want that... He closed his eyes.

“Then you must run,” Arthur finally growled, his body trembling. He didn’t have to open his eyes to know that the man was still standing there. Yet there was a limit on how much longer he could suppress the instinct to _claim_! “RUN, dammit!”

The Omega fled.

Arthur remained where he was until the scent was lost in the air. He was panting with exertion and wondering if he’d ever felt so exhausted when training with the knights. Part of him was pleased that he could master himself under extraordinary circumstances. Mostly though, he felt wretched.

The fact that he’d almost forced himself on an unwilling partner had shame creeping up the back of Arthur’s neck. Nevermind that the Omega had been absolutely perfect - as though made for him. No, it was unconscionable that he could have even considered it.

*MA**MA**MA**MA**MA**MA**MA*

Merlin ran for hours. He ran until it was too dark to see anymore and then he climbed a tree and sobbed his relief.

_I will never leave home without my herbs again._ He vowed to himself.

In the morning, Merlin fought the buzzing in his head to scout out the bit of wilderness he had stumbled into. There was a stream nearby and he felt reasonably certain it was far enough from civilization that he could wait out the days of his heat in private.

He hadn’t experienced the full effects of a heat since his first - six years ago. It wasn’t pleasant. He spent four days panting and writhing, trying to alleviate the burning _need_ with his own hands - but ultimately failing.

Merlin recalled that first heat and the intense, confusing feelings that had jolted through his body. Once it became known that he was an Omega with magic - he had been sent to The People. Then, three months ago, the seer had declared he must go to Camelot and mate with the prince.

The People had been surprised by this - Camelot was hostile to magic users, afterall. But the seer had been adamant and Merlin’s mother had a friend in the citadel that could arrange a meeting with the prince. Everyone assumed that the plan would go off without a hitch.

Except Merlin had to go into heat two months early, conveniently close to a True Alpha. His escape was nothing short of a miracle. Merlin knew he wouldn’t be granted another near miss. He had six months until his next heat and if he wasn’t close to the prince by then - well, he’d figure something out when the time came.

*~*

Camelot was enormous to Merlin’s village-bred eyes. So many people - so many sights, sounds and scents! It was nearly overwhelming - but on the plus side, at least it kept his own distinctive scent somewhat masked.

He eventually found Gaius, the old dear. He was calm and wise, both court physician and scholar. However, he appeared somewhat startled by The People’s plan, asking: “Do you really think that will work?”

Merlin shrugged, biting into an apple. “Guess we’ll see, won’t we?”

Shaking his head, Gaius showed Merlin around his workshop and the room that was to be Merlin’s own.

Merlin assessed the small room, tossed his rucksack on the bed and took the stairs back down to Gaius’s workshop. He was giddy, bouncing on the balls of his feet and grinning like a loon.

“For heaven’s sake, Merlin,” Gaius sighed, “Just go out into town and get rid of some of that energy - I can’t think!”

“Really?” Merlin hadn’t expect to be cut loose on his first day.

“Stay out of trouble and remember -” Gaius leveled a fingered at him, “no magic - under any circumstances.”

“I know,” Merlin said, affronted.

“Be careful,” Gaius insisted waiving Merlin away.

*~*

Lucky for Merlin, it was a market day and there was much to see. He wandered through the stalls, absently wondering whether his mum would like a scarf from Camelot or a brooch? The scarf was more affordable - so he went with the brooch, knowing she’d scold him about the cost but treasure the trinket anyway.

As he was pocketing the gift, Merlin heard a voice shout, “Stop - thief!”

Making his way over to where the commotion was thickest where he saw a ring of guards - no, knights (judging from their red cloaks with the Pendragon insignia emblazoned thereon) - surrounding a pair of small children. One little boy was clutching an apple, the other held a loaf of bread.

“Do you know what the punishment for thievery is in Camelot?”

The speaker had his back to Merlin, but the voice sounded familiar.

“No, m’lord,” the boy with the apple answered.

“I could have your right hand for taking that apple,” the knight continued.

“Please, m’lord - we was just hungry,” the second kid piped up.

“Does that excuse you from taking something that doesn’t belong to you?” The knight asked. Then, “What about the people you stole from - what if you make their families go hungry because you took from them?”

The first boy held out his apple, “We don’t want to hurt nobody - please take it back.” The second boy was a little more reluctant to give up his bread.

“I will take it back - but you two must come with me up to the citadel.”

“Oi - that’s a bit harsh, don’t you think?” Merlin asked without thinking.

The knight’s shoulders tensed, “They’ll come to work in the kitchens,” then he turned around to discover the speaker. “They’ll be better looked after there and -”

“Oh no.” Merlin might have said that out loud.

“You,” the blond knight gasped.

“Highness?” Another knight asked but the blond held up a hand.

“Highness?” Merlin squeaked. “ _You’re_ the prince?”

“You are addressing Prince Arthur,” a different knight added, an Alpha by his scent, “and you’d best keep a civil tongue in your head.” Then he seemed to lean closer to Merlin, scenting the air.

Merlin shied away.

The prince’s eyes narrowed.

Merlin swallowed, feeling dizzy. He’d bollixed everything up before he’d even made it to Camelot!

“You were coming _here_?” the prince asked. The two children, sensing that they had been forgotten, scrambled away between the onlookers.

Merlin nodded, mute with horror.

“The person you were meant to find?”

“You,” the word left Merlin's mouth unintentionally.

The prince raised an eyebrow and smirked. “Is that so?” His eyes went predatory as he added, “so all that blather in the woods could have been avoided if I’d just told you my name?”

Merlin’s temper flared. Insufferable! “I see that there has been some kind of mistake.” He backed away into the crowd. The People could sod off - he wasn’t about to tie himself to a gigantic prat.

“Come back here!” The prince’s voice rang over the tumult of the crowd.

Merlin broke into a run.

*~*

He crashed through the door of Gaius’s chambers and ran up to his room to pack.

“Merlin!” Gaius unbent from his mortar and pestle. “What on earth?”

“I’m leaving,” Merlin announced, “The People were wrong and I’m leaving Camelot.”

Gaius scratched his head, “I don’t follow.”

“You said yourself that it was a mad plan,” Merlin’s head peeked around the doorjamb to his room. Then his eyes widened and he slammed the door shut.

“Gaius!” Prince Arthur stormed into the workroom, his face like a thundercloud, “Have you seen - **you**!” he shouted as Merlin’s door crashed closed.

“Can I help you?” Gaius asked politely.

“Call whoever is in that room out here at once,” Prince Arthur demanded.

“Oh dear,” Gaius sighed, “I’m afraid that won’t work.”

When the prince turned his glare on the old physician, Gaius explained, “I have a feeling he’s fled out the window by now.”

Cursing, Arthur raced from the room.

Gaius shut and locked the door behind him. “You can come out now, Merlin.”

Cautiously, Merlin opened the door to his tiny room, “You’re a genius!” He hefted the rucksack on his back and went over to embrace the old man.

“Before you leave, Merlin,” Gaius began, “can you please tell me what in heaven’s name happened to cause such a ruckus?”

Merlin’s chest seized and, suddenly, he wanted nothing more than to lay down his burdens at someone else’s feet. He told Gaius about his heat coming on early, about meeting the prince in the wilderness, how Prince Arthur let him go and then seeing the prince again in town.

“I can’t be bound to this man, Gaius - I don’t think I even _like_ him.” Merlin concluded, looking at his hands.

“Merlin, you don’t really know him,” Gaius counseled, “And you haven’t exactly seen him in the best of circumstances.” He patted Merlin’s knee. “Do you want to know what I think?”

“You think I should stay,” Merlin said sourly.

“Well, yes,” the older man conceded, “But I also think you two would be good for each other.” Gaius stood up and crossed the room to pour them both a cup of water. “Arthur has had a difficult upbringing,” at Merlin’s incredulous snort Gaius frowned. “Being the son of Uther Pendragon is no picnic, Merlin.”

“Yeah - but he’s a _prince!_ ”

“That is so. He is the prince and his father’s heir. He has no siblings, no other family to speak of.” Gaius pressed the cup of water into Merlin’s hand. “He has no one you or I would call ‘friend,’” Gaius went on. “He has the knights, and they look up to him - but he has no one to share his troubles with, no one to confide in - he must bear the burden of being Uther’s heir alone.”

Shifting uncomfortably, Merlin muttered, “I can’t believe you’re making me feel sorry for a pratty prince.”

“You shouldn’t feel sorry for him, Merlin,” Gaius corrected, “He wouldn’t want your pity - but he might welcome your love.”

“Oh,” Merlin said slowly, shaking his head, “I’m pretty sure _that_ won’t happen.”

“Will you stay?”

“I suppose,” Merlin agreed grumpily.

“Excellent - because unless my ears fail me, he’s on his way back up here.” Gaius smiled smugly and went to unlock the workroom door.

*MA**MA**MA**MA**MA**MA**MA*

Arthur immediately caught the Omega’s sweet scent when he entered Gaius's workroom. True, it was more subdued now - but it called to him none-the-less.

“Who _are_ you?” he growled at the dark-haired young man.

“Prince Arthur, this is Merlin,” Gaius said by way of introduction. “His mother and I are old friends and I invited him to Camelot.”

“He said he was sent for me,” Arthur stated without preamble. “ _Who_ sent you and _why_?”

The young man, Merlin, straightened his posture. “I can’t tell you -” at Arthur’s growl he added, “Not yet.”

Arthur’s instincts and logic were at odds with each other. This man - this _Merlin_ made the Alpha in Arthur want to covet and protect him. The Leader in him was wary - after all, the Omega could have been sent by an enemy of Camelot. Yet, there was something in Merlin that spoke of quiet strength and character. He decided to take a risk.

“Will you swear, by whatever god you worship, that you have not come to me as an enemy of Camelot?” Arthur declared.

Merlin blinked, then answered firmly, “I so swear.” Gaius nudged him with an elbow. “Highness.”

“Very well,” Arthur stated as he turned to leave the room, “You say you have come to be _claimed_ by me? I accept. You may retire to my quarters where I will meet you after -”

“Prince Arthur,” Gaius gasped.

Arthur turned back to see the physician shaking his head and Merlin’s face almost purple with rage.

“I will _NOT_.” Merlin was on his feet in a flash, catching up the rucksack at his feet as he spat, “I told you, Gaius - this isn’t going to work.”

“Where are you going?” Arthur reached out to grab Merlin’s arm but the lithe young man eluded him.

“Home,” Merlin hissed, standing at the doorway to Gaius’s workroom.

“You can’t!” Arthur declared, “You said yourself you were meant for me and I mean to have you.”

“I’m not your property,” Merlin argued angrily, “and I’m not obliged to give myself to you!” Merlin spun about and exited the room, presumably on his way out of the citadel.

“Will _somebody_ tell me what’s going on here?” Arthur thundered.

“Prince Arthur, you can not take Merlin - or anyone for that matter - for granted in such an appalling way,” Gaius scolded.

“What do you mean?” Arthur asked, pointing after the enraged man, “He said he was meant to be mine!”

“And that gives you cause to treat him as no better than a bed-slave?”

“But -”

“Merlin is the _Omega_ for you, Arthur - do you even know what that means?”

“Sex?” Arthur was a bit distracted, Merlin’s scent was fading and he needed to find the other man. Needed to catch him, protect him, needed …

Gaius’s slap shocked Arthur back to the present. “Hey!”

“He’s your partner - in _all_ things, Arthur - not just a bed mate,” Gaius was looking at Arthur as though he was disgusted by the prince.

“I don’t _need_ a partner, Gaius,” Arthur answered coldly.

“Yes, you do,” Gaius said in a kind voice. “Merlin could be that for you - he will listen to you, help you bear your woes, comfort you, complete you.” Gaius’s voice trailed off.

Arthur’s breath hitched in his chest as he had a vision of a future with such a mate.

“Well, he’s gone now,” Arthur said thickly, gathering his dignity about him like a cloak. “Perhaps it’s for the best, I wouldn’t wish that kind of a fate on the lowest criminal.”

“Oh, Arthur,” Gaius patted the prince’s shoulder. “One of these days you’re going to have to let someone get close to you.”

Arthur sighed. Twice now. Twice he’d let the Omega go. “I’ll leave you to your work, Gaius.”

*~*

Arthur forced himself through the remains of the day. He attended council, he supped with the court, he retired. He felt quite sorry for himself.

That evening, Sir Leon suggested a hunting party be assembled the next day to take down a sounder of wild boar that had been seen outside a nearby village. Arthur agreed with a shrug and Leon had asked anxiously, “Are you well, Prince?”

“Well enough,” Arthur answered.

“Perhaps you should see the physician,” Leon suggested.

And, for no reason what-so-ever, Arthur suddenly thought that might be a very good idea indeed. “I’ll go at once.”

“Good,” Leon breathed gratefully.

Arthur felt his spirits rise with every step closer to the physician’s quarters. He was practically beaming when he raised his hand to knock on the door.

Before his knuckles could rap against the wood, the door was flung open by a flushed and startled -

“Merlin!”

Arthur’s eyes devoured the other man. He leaned just a bit closer to breathe in the scent of the Omega - _his_ Omega. It was a balm for the soul.

“You’re here!” Arthur whispered excitedly. “Why did you change your mind? How long since you returned?”

Merlin appeared flustered. “I’ve been here the whole time,” he grumbled, “I left without any kind of provisions and had to come back to beg from Gaius.”

Arthur’s chest clenched. “Does that mean you’re going to leave now?” He suppressed a shiver, “Leave for good?”

Merlin stared long and hard, as if assessing Arthur. Arthur, in a completely un-Alpha like way, looked away and bent his head. He wanted Merlin to know that he was contrite.

Several long moments passed. Arthur was beginning to feel silly and embarrassed when Merlin finally spoke:

“I don’t know,” the Omega said wonderingly. “I thought I had made up my mind - but …”

“Stay,” the word jumped out of Arthur’s mouth. “Please.” This word also left the prince’s lips without permission. A prince asking a peasant to stay? Unheard of! Yet Arthur could not help but hope that Merlin would remain.

“Look at me, Arthur,” the Omega said softly.

Arthur stood straight and looked Merlin in the eye.

“I can’t say why, but I _am_ drawn to you -”

Arthur couldn’t help the relieved gasp that escaped his throat. Merlin closed his eyes briefly but continued.

“You must understand - I am my own person. Not yours, not anyone else’s.”

Arthur nodded, watching Merlin, his beautiful Omega.

“If this happens, and I’m not saying it will, but _if_ this happens we will remain equals,” Merlin finished.

“I was wrong to assume you’d be anything other than my equal, Merlin.” Arthur could count on one hand the number of times he’d apologized for _anything_ in his life. This apology, this admission of a fault spilled freely from his mouth. He meant it. He hoped Merlin could sense that.

Merlin drew a breath, he _tasted_ Arthur’s scent in the air and Arthur waited for Merlin to decide.

“Alright,” was the only answer Arthur received.

*~*

“Where are you from, anyway?” Arthur asked as he followed Merlin through the halls of the citadel.

It had been a few days since their last meeting at the physician's workroom and Merlin was assisting Gaius by delivering medication. Because ‘I like to help out,’ Merlin had said in a cheerful voice. The idea of his _mate_ performing menial labor made Arthur grind his teeth.

“Ealdor,” Merlin answered easily. “It’s in Cen-”

“Cenred’s realm,” Arthur finished. He halted, staring hard at the other man.

“If you know that much then you also know that it’s on the _border_ and that Cenred is such an utter _berk_ nobody feels especially loyal to him,” Merlin said dryly.

“He’s still an enemy of Camelot,” Arthur persisted.

“And I swore your oath,” Merlin countered. His cheeks were beginning to color.

“But you won’t tell me who sent you,” Arthur gritted out between clenched teeth.

Merlin huffed angrily. “I didn’t say that I _wouldn’t_ tell you - I said _not yet_.”

“Why not!” Arthur was vaguely aware that he was raising his voice more than was needful.

“Because I don’t trust you,” Merlin spat back. Turning, he continued down the corridor.

“What?” Arthur stepped quickly to catch up, “What do you mean? If you don’t trust me then why are you here?”

“I’m ‘here’ because I was asked to come by someone I believe in.” Merlin said flatly.

“But you don’t believe in me,” Arthur followed the logic to it’s natural conclusion.

“I don’t _know_ you, _Highness_ ,” Merlin snapped. He halted abruptly, “And for that matter - you don’t know me either. People who have just been acquainted seldom share confidences, am I right?”

Arthur glared. He put his hands on his hips and gave Merlin the nastiest glare in his arsenal. Merlin raised an eyebrow, unimpressed.

“What _can_ you tell me, _Mer_ lin?” he made himself ask.

“Well,” Merlin turned to continue his journey. “I’m an only child, as far as I know. My mother and I lived on a farm. I like strawberries and the smell of hay.” Merlin continued to ramble off random facts as they made their way to another of Gaius’s patients.

*~*

Arthur tossed and turned on his bed. Simply _knowing_ Merlin was in the citadel was enough to make him restless. The occasional scent on the air only fueled the fire in his blood. Arthur reached down to tug haphazardly at his cock. It wasn’t enough.

He rolled over, replaying images of Merlin the first time he saw him - the first time he’d _scented_ him. Tall, pale and resolute - Merlin’s will over his own instinctual need during his _heat_ was intoxicating. Looking back on the instance, Arthur felt _proud_ of his Omega for resisting the pull of an unknown Alpha that he assumed he wasn’t meant to be with. Even though, he argued with himself, if he’d just given in at the time it would all be over with by now.

Arthur rutted against the sheets of his bed, holding onto the memory of Merlin’s scent and sharp defiance. He remembered the texture of Merlin’s hair and imagined what might-have-been. That soft mouth, those long legs, the slick heat of Merlin opening for him - just for Arthur... Only for Arthur...

With a muffled moan, the prince came all over his sheets.

*~*

Arthur happened to catch sight of Merlin out of the corner of his eye during the morning training exercise. Bedivere scored a hit due to that distraction and Arthur was not amused.

“Merlin.” Arthur planted himself squarely in front of the younger man. “Come to train with us?”

“Oh, no,” Merlin laughed, “I can tell when I’m out of my element.”

Flustered, Arthur quietly asked, “Then why did you come?”

“I wanted to watch,” Merlin said innocently. “ _Highness_ ”

Sir Bors whistled, “Did the pretty bitch come to pant after her master?”

Merlin inhaled sharply. Arthur dropped his blade in the grass - unsure if he could refrain from gutting the offending wretch.

Furious, he strode over to stand in front of the knight who had spoken. “Merlin is nobody’s ‘bitch’ Bors,” he growled in measured tones, “If you _ever_ speak in such a way about him - or anyone else - again? I will cut off your cock and feed it to you.”

Sir Bors swallowed hard.

“Get out of my sight,” Arthur spat.

The rest of the knights dispersed as well and Arthur was left with his anger and outrage.

“I can take care of myself you know,” Merlin said softly. Arthur hadn’t even heard him approach.

“No offense, but I doubt that," Arthur replied, looking Merlin over.

Merlin laughed, then shook his head.

"It’s just -” Arthur sighed. “I’ve tried to instill the ethics of chivalry in these men! Then, to hear one of my own knights -”

“You do the best with what you have, my mum always said,” Merlin interjected. “You need these men to protect Camelot.”

Arthur nodded, turning to look at the other man, “You’re very understanding,” he remarked wryly.

Merlin only smiled.

*~*

That evening he entered the physician’s workshop when Gaius and Merlin were supping, and announced: “Come, Merlin - time to meet my father.”

Merlin dropped his spoon. Gaius covered his eyes with one hand and shook his head.

Calmly, Merlin rose to his feet, brushed past Arthur, and exited the room.

“Arthur, have you lost your _mind?_ ” Gaius asked.

“What? He needs to be introduced - and I want my father to know my intentions.”

“That’s a lovely, if slightly overbearing, sentiment - however, he’s not going to feel he’s your equal if you order him about!”

“But -”

“If you want him to become close to you, invite him to dine with you,” Gaius suggested. “Or go riding, or something where you can be on the same footing.”

“You think we should be friends,” Arthur concluded warily.

“Yes, Arthur,” Gaius nodded, “It won’t work any other way.” He stepped close to the prince and rested a hand on his forearm. “He’s _very_ bright and likes a challenge - give him that, not ultimatums.”

*MA**MA**MA**MA**MA**MA**MA*

Merlin was kneeling in the herb garden when a shadow suddenly covered the earth in front of him. Looking up, he saw Prince Arthur. He scowled and turned back to the rosemary.

“Merlin,” the prince’s voice was uncharacteristically soft.

“Yes?” Merlin answered shortly.

“I was wondering if you would like to join me for supper.”

Merlin froze. “Pardon?”

Arthur cleared his throat. “I would like you to join me for supper.” The prince shifted from foot to foot. “That is - if you are not otherwise engaged.”

Merlin smiled a little and turned on one knee to look up at Arthur. “I accept your invitation.”  
Arthur’s answering smile lit up his face. They continued to stare at each other until Arthur shook his head and pointed a thumb over his shoulder, “Er, I should get back -”

“Sure,” Merlin smiled again and turned back to his task. When the long shadow had disappeared, he allowed himself an excited wiggle.

*~*

“Do you like horses?” Arthur asked, somewhat desperately.

They had been picking their way through a conversational minefield all evening. Merlin was beginning to feel self conscious of his rustic raising.

“Oh yes,” Merlin agreed enthusiastically. “I’ve always gotten on well with horses.”

Arthur’s eyes lit up, “So you ride?”

Merlin’s heart sank a little, “No,” he said lightly, “But all the plow horses in Ealdor seemed to like me well enough.”

They’d exhausted the topics of hunting, falconry, anything remotely related to fighting, and now riding. Merlin reached for his wine and drank deep.

“Do you realize that we have absolutely _nothing_ in common?” Arthur asked solemnly.

“I’m beginning to,” Merlin agreed.

“Then why are we meant to be together?”

Merlin shook his head, “I don’t know Highness -”

“Arthur,” the prince insisted.

“Arthur, then. I just don’t know.”

After a few moments of silence, Merlin noticed that despite the awkward conversation and complete lack of common interests - he felt peaceful in the prince’s company. They both stared at the fire, sipping wine and thinking.

“Arthur,” Merlin began. The prince turned to look at Merlin, his hair the color of burnished copper in the firelight. “Why don’t you tell me what you got up to today?”

“Really?” Arthur made a face. “It’s terribly dull.”

Merlin shrugged. “I’d like to know all-the-same.”

“Well, there’s training in the morning - of course,” Arthur started. Merlin listened and asked questions whenever he didn’t understand what the prince meant. They spent the rest of the evening quietly talking about the daily bustle of Camelot.

For the first time since he’d left home, Merlin felt content.

*~*

“How did it go?” Gaius asked when Merlin returned to the workroom a few hours later.

“It went well,” Merlin admitted. “I suppose you think yourself something of a matchmaker.” He had meant to go to bed, but wanted to talk about his evening a bit first.

“Not at all, my own state of bachelorhood doesn’t lend any credibility to matchmaking advice,” Gaius replied with a straight face as Merlin took a seat across from him.

Merlin considered that bit of information and filed it away for a later discussion. “Gaius, why do _you_ think I’m a good match for Arthur?”

“To be perfectly honest, I’m not sure you are.” Gaius answered frankly.

“Oh.” Merlin considered his fingernails and frowned.

“You’re _very_ headstrong for an Omega - though, that could be due to your magic,” Gaius continued. “You weren’t groomed for a life as a noble man - very little education, no particular talent in the arts or diplomacy...” Gaius scratched his chin, “On the surface, there’s not a lot to recommend you as a potential mate for the future king of Camelot.”

Merlin nodded. It was a bit harsh, but true none-the-less. “Do you think The People sent me simply to further their interests?”

“I’d be lying if I said I thought otherwise,” Gaius answered. Then he leaned across the table to cover the young sorcerer’s hands with his own. “The People may believe you’re meant to mate with Arthur and bring magic back into Camelot - but I think that the seer you spoke of had a different vision.”

“Something other than a tool?” Merlin asked in a dull voice.

“Yes.” Gaius stood and went over to one of his bookshelves, tugging down a thick dusty volume. He blew on the cover and paced back over to Merlin’s side.

“There is a prophecy that speaks of the Golden Age of Albion,” Gaius explained. He opened the tome and flipped to a page that was illuminated with intricate artwork. Merlin leaned closer and saw two figures in the center of a fantastical web. One figure was crowned, the other was in robes. Their hands were clasped and light appeared to radiate from them, enveloping the rest of knotted and entwined figures.

“You see, Merlin,” Gaius pointed to the structure surrounding the two figures, “all of the earth and heavens are depicted.” He pointed to a part of the web that resembled tree limbs, and another that represented water. When Merlin looked closer, he could see the faces of men and beasts interspersed with gems and stars.

Gaius tapped the central couple, “I think your seer saw you and Arthur as the saviours of Albion.”

Merlin shook his head and moved away. “Gaius - there is no way -”

“Think Merlin,” Gaius insisted, “You’re the first of your kind in nearly three centuries! Arthur is a strong leader who also _cares_ for his people.”

Merlin reflected on the two boys in the market the day he’d ‘met’ Arthur and the fact that the prince tried to instill a strict code of ethics with his knights. Even if he was a bit of a prat, he seemed to _want_ to be a good leader.

“I wish you hadn’t shown me this, Gaius,” Merlin said honestly. “I believe Arthur will be a good king when it’s his time - but I can’t imagine either of us could bring about the ‘Golden Age’ in your prophecy.”

Gaius smiled and patted Merlin’s shoulder, “It won’t be _either_ of you, Merlin - it will be _both_ of you.” He shut the book. “Together.”

*~*

Merlin’s days soon developed a pattern. He would wake early to watch Arthur train with his knights. (Arthur seemed to like showing off a bit for Merlin and Merlin liked seeing and scenting his potential mate get all hot and proud of himself.) Then, Merlin would usually have a nice long ~~wank~~ bath.

After breakfast, Merlin would deliver medicines for Gaius and catch up on the court gossip with various maids and man-servants. Deliveries and gossip usually ate up the time until luncheon when he would retire to Gaius’s workroom to update the court physician on the gossip and partake of cold ham.

In the afternoons, Merlin either loitered in the library or roamed the royal forest. Camelot was far busier than Ealdor or the migrating camps of The People and sometimes it was a bit much. So, Merlin had taken to rambling in the woods outside town.

One evening, as he and the prince dined together, Merlin made the mistake of telling Arthur about his unattended jaunts.

“You! Out There!” Arthur had jumped up from his seat next to the fire and pointed out the window, upsetting a decanter of wine in the process. “Alone?” His expression was a combination of horror and outrage.

“I’ve spent the better part of my _life_ alone in the woods, Arthur,” Merlin tried to reason. He couldn’t pacify the prince by explaining that he wasn’t _exactly_ defenseless. Merlin had yet to tell Arthur about his magic. And, given _this_ outburst, he resolved to keep that secret for a while longer.

“Merlin, believe me when I say that I do not for one minute assume you would willingly put yourself in danger - but,” he raised a hand when Merlin made to protest, “Now that you are known to be a potential mate for the Crown Prince?” He had knelt before Merlin and asked, “Can you see why it would be … advantageous... to have an escort?”

At the time, Merlin had been a little overwhelmed by Arthur’s protective instincts and obvious restraint. He knew that, had Merlin been anyone else, Arthur would have simply declared that they never leave the castle alone! But Arthur had tempered his request and waited for Merlin's assent before drawing up a roster of bodyguards. To be honest, Merlin had felt a bit fond of the prince in that moment.

In fact, Merlin had to admit that his evenings with the prince were fast becoming his most favorite part of the day.

*MA**MA**MA**MA**MA**MA**MA*

“Merlin, I wonder if you would be available to meet with my father,” Arthur paused, wondering what kind of time-frame to place on his request, “sometime next week, perhaps.”

“I can meet with him today, if you like,” Merlin answered carelessly.

Arthur was ‘officially’ accompanying his Omega on Merlin’s daily excursion into the royal forest, but in truth - he had begun to find it harder and harder to keep away from the other man.

The prince swatted at a nearby bush, disturbing a covey of quail. It was not unheard-of for Merlin’s rambles to flush copious amounts of game. Sir Tristan had suggested they bring along crossbows, but Arthur had a feeling Merlin might not like that.

“Today?” Arthur’s thoughts focused once more on the present. “Are you sure?”

Merlin turned to him and frowned. “Shouldn’t I be?”

“I don’t mean to pressure your decision, Merlin,” Arthur explained, “But a meeting with my father will intimate that _we_ ,” Arthur gestured between them, “are in agreement with regard to our future partnership,” the prince concluded awkwardly. Bloody hell.

“Oh,” Merlin’s eye’s widened; a kaleidoscope of butterflies erupted from the path behind him.

Arthur might have paid more attention to the random acts of nature that surrounded his intended but Merlin was staring at him, his sapphire blue eyes trusting Arthur, his rich, sweet scent overwhelming the prince’s higher reasoning.

“Are we?” Arthur asked, reaching out to touch the shell of Merlin’s ear, “Are we in agreement?”

Merlin smiled, “I think so, yes.”

Birdsong filled the air.

*~*

“Father, may I introduce Merlin, son of Hunith?” Arthur asked formally.

Merlin stood beside him, austere in black velvet. Sulking.

He and Arthur had argued for _hours_ over what the Omega should wear to his royal introduction. ‘I’m not dressing up like a peacock for you to parade in front of your father!’ Merlin had shouted when Arthur produced an array of colorful tunics and hose. They had compromised on the black velvet, though Arthur insisted Merlin looked like a monk. ‘Better that than a jester,’ his mate had growled.

Arthur could smell Merlin’s bad temper, but the young man appeared outwardly calm.

Uther shifted in his seat, leaning forward to pick up Merlin’s scent. Arthur put himself slightly in front of Merlin, unconsciously trying to shield him from the other Alpha. Uther sat back with a raised eyebrow.

“If you’re that far gone, Arthur,” the king began, “I wonder why you bothered to introduce him at all.”

“I apologize, Father,” Arthur said, “The delay -”

“The delay was my fault,” Merlin interrupted. “I’m afraid I insisted.”

This time, both of Uther’s eyebrows lifted. “Obstinacy is an odd trait in an Omega,” he said mildly.

“Yes, well,” Arthur could hear his mate fidget behind him, “I’ve been told I’m one of a kind,” Merlin replied.

“Is that so?” Uther’s fingers tapped the arm of his chair. Arthur wanted to place himself _directly_ in front of Merlin - the unease he sensed made him restless.

“Merlin, son of Hunith...” Uther suddenly said, “Who is your father, boy?”

“I don’t know much about him, Sire,” Merlin stated, “Apparently he was only in our village a short while and left before he knew my mother was pregnant.”

Oh God. Arthur resisted the urge to wince. He and Merlin should have talked about this _before_ meeting with Uther! Arthur kept his countenance calm and watched his father process the information.

Uther opened and shut his mouth several times before he finally looked at Arthur. “And you intend to mate with this low-born _bastard_?”

“Yes,” Arthur answered immediately. He tried to close his mind to the scent of anxiety rolling off of Merlin. There would be time to reassure him later.

Nodding, his face dark with anger, Uther spat, “You are both dismissed.”

*~*

They didn’t speak on the way back to Gaius’s workroom. When Merlin reached for the door, Arthur put a hand on his shoulder. The velvet was warm and soft under his fingers. He wanted to say something but was afraid he’d choose the wrong words.

Merlin half-turned to look at Arthur and gave a rueful smile before he pushed into the workroom and closed the door behind him.

Arthur’s heart clenched

*MA**MA**MA**MA**MA**MA**MA*

Gaius looked up from his book. “Is everything alright?”

“Yes, Gaius,” Merlin answered lightly. “I’m just going to get changed, then I can make those deliveries for you.” Merlin stepped quickly to his room and shut himself inside. Sinking onto his bed, he buried his face in his hands.

_This is madness_ , he thought, _Madness!_ Why on earth had he ever considered coming to Camelot in the first place. A peasant - no, a _druid_ and the prince? Gods, he was naive. And now, that foolish prat would stay with him for honor’s sake, Merlin felt sure.

_Maybe there is still time,_ Merlin jumped to his feet and began shoving his belongings into his old rucksack. He was at least three months away from his heat, he could sneak away and -

“Merlin?” Arthur was standing at his door. “Are you -” he broke off when he saw the bag in Merlin’s hands. “What is this? Were you planning to ... _run away?_ ”

Merlin felt his cheeks flush. “I was planning to rescue you from bad match,” he explained, turning his face away.

Arthur took two steps into Merlin’s room and wrenched the bag out of his hands. “I don’t _need_ rescuing, you little idiot!” he hissed. “I don’t care what my father - or anybody else thinks!”

“Well, maybe you should!” Merlin argued hotly as he tried to tug the bag out of Arthur’s grip. “What will your people think when you become King with a _low-born bastard_ at your side?” He didn’t realize he’d begun to cry until Arthur had ceased to struggle and stroked a thumb across his damp cheek.

Mortified, Merlin turned away and crossed his arms. “Will you please leave me alone,” he asked quietly.

He heard the bag hit the floor and waited for the door to close. Merlin jumped when he felt Arthur’s hands on his upper arms.

“Arthur -”

“Shh,” Arthur’s hands rubbed Merlin’s arms, “Merlin, my father is a hide-bound old tyrant.” Merlin felt Arthur’s nose on the back of his neck. “Maybe we should have talked about how to address some aspects of your background - maybe I should have pried deeper into your history...”

Merlin tensed, but Arthur continued to rub his arms and breathe his scent. “The fact is, I don’t _care_ about your parents or your past - I know that you are _right_ for me.”

After standing in the prince’s embrace a few moments, Merlin felt calm and wondered at Arthur’s ability to soothe him so easily.

“Merlin, look at me,” Arthur turned him around so they were facing each other. “I’m sorry for my father’s reaction - I should have realized he wouldn’t be able to see beyond your …” Arthur gave a pained smile, “Pedigree, for lack of a better word.”

Merlin snorted and allowed himself a little smile as well.

“It won’t matter to the people of Camelot - just like it doesn’t matter to me,” Arthur continued. “They will love you,” he brushed his thumb over Merlin’s cheek once again. “Please don’t leave.” Arthur’s eyes were very bright, “I’d only have to hunt you down and it would be _so_ inconvenient,” he drawled, smiling.

“Prat,” Merlin laughed.

“You’ll stay?”

“Well,” Merlin sniffed and rubbed his eyes, “I suppose it isn’t every day a prince _begs,_ -”

“Begs? There was no begging!” Arthur argued, smacking Merlin’s shoulder.

“No?” Merlin smiled and Arthur scowled. “I seem to recall -”

“If you two are quite done flirting, I have some errands for Merlin to run,” Gaius called from the workroom.

Arthur flushed scarlet, “There was no ‘flirting’ either,” he muttered as he turned to go. Before he exited the room he turned back, “I’ll see you at supper?”

“Yeah,” Merlin answered.

“Good."

*~*

“I take it King Uther had some reservations about your match?” Gaius asked nonchalantly as he and Merlin sorted through fresh-picked herbs.

Merlin thought for a moment, “Well, he never actually _said_ anything against it,” he answered. “But you could tell he wasn’t very pleased with my lineage.”

Gaius grunted, tying up a bundle of lavender.

“Gaius, what was Uther’s Omega like?” Merlin had been curious for some time, but nobody seemed to speak of her.

“Queen Ygraine was the love of his life,” Gaius answered, setting down his shears and the ball of twine. “She was a sweet, fragile Lady - the perfect balance for his quick temper and stubbornness.”

“She died giving birth to Arthur?” Merlin had heard as much but wanted Gaius to confirm.

The old physician nodded. “There was magic involved, you see,” he looked at Merlin who had gasped. “Yes, Merlin - Uther’s ban on magic all stems from his Queen’s passing.”

“What happened? I’ve never heard anything about it.”

“I will tell you,” Gaius said soberly. “I would not normally speak of it, but given your future role and the decisions you may one day have to make,” the old man shrugged. “I wouldn’t want history to repeat itself.”

“As you know, Omegas are known for their fecundity, it’s how nature designed you. However, every now and then, an Omega will be born infertile. It’s rare, like the people you see with eyes that are not the same color, but it happens from time to time. Ygraine was such an Omega.”

“But -”

“Just let me tell the story, Merlin.” Gaius scolded. “Many felt that Uther should put her aside for another, more fertile, Omega but he wouldn’t hear of it. Instead, he sought for a solution with magic. He found a powerful sorceress named Nimueh and promised her wealth and status if she would help his Queen bear a child. Nimueh agreed, though she warned Uther of the dire consequences that came with working powerful blood magic.”

“Blood magic?” Merlin interrupted, “But that goes against the grain of nature - how could blood magic _create_ anything?”

“It didn’t,” Gaius answered, “Instead, it _exchanged_ a life for a life.”

“Oh no,” Merlin said. “Did Uther know?”

“I’m not certain,” Gaius answered, “It seems unlikely to me that he would have agreed to exchange Ygraine’s life for any child - such was his love for her. No, I think it more likely that Nimueh only _hinted_ at the inevitable outcome and let Uther draw his own conclusions.”

“But that’s horrible!” Merlin exclaimed, “What kind of person could allow -?”

“Nimueh’s code of morality isn’t the point, Uther agreed to her magic. In nine months Arthur was born and Ygraine perished. After her death, Uther went mad - he searched for Nimueh and when he couldn’t find her, he executed every hedgewitch and warlock as well as anyone who had been known to possess the smallest gift of magic. The People fled Camelot, as you know, but many others were not so lucky. After his bloody purge, Uther declared all magic users anathema in Camelot and so it is to this day.”

“Poor Arthur,” Merlin set down the bundle of mint he had been tying. “Does he know?”

Picking up the shears once more, Gaius said, “He’s very intelligent and probably suspects, but we have never spoken of it.” He snipped off a length of twine and handed it to Merlin. “Merlin, when were you planning to tell Arthur of your own gifts?”

“I don’t know,” he looked down at the table. “I _want_ to be forthright, but I’m honestly afraid to say anything while Uther is still king.”

“And about your father?” Gaius pressed gently.

“Well,” Merlin said lightly, “that’s only a theory.”

“Balinor was the last Dragon Lord - and there is no doubt that you are his son.” Gaius admonished the young man.

“But nobody knows where he is or even if he’s still alive -” Merlin argued, “Also, there is a serious dearth of dragons in Camelot so it’s not like I could go and ask one,” he finished pertly.

Gaius scowled, “I wouldn’t keep it from Arthur, all the same.”

“I won’t, Gaius.” Merlin hung his bundles of herbs up to dry.

*~*

“What do _you_ think, Merlin?”

Merlin set his cup down, startled. “You’re seriously asking _me_ for an opinion about a trade agreement?”

“Gaius said you were clever,” Arthur shrugged, “and I assumed you were paying attention while I prattled on about it over dinner.”

Merlin felt himself blush and answered, “Agreeing to a higher import tax may make sense for the treasury and appease some of the more influential merchants who feel threatened by the outside trade,” he paused and Arthur nodded for him to continue.

“However, it’s entirely possible that your artisans and smaller trade-folks will find themselves without a source of supply if their normal vendor can’t afford the tax or the local merchants charge too much,” Merlin finished, taking a sip of wine.

Arthur blinked. Then he laughed. “I have a feeling that’s exactly what the merchant guild is angling for.” He leaned closer to Merlin, “So you think we should forgo the import tax?”

Again, Merlin dithered. “What are the benefits? Yes, more money for the treasury and a certain amount of guaranteed domestic trade for your more influential merchants - is that all?”

Arthur raised an eyebrow and sipped at his own wine cup.

Merlin narrowed his eyes at Arthur’s silence, “Or is there a bigger picture I’m not seeing? Does Camelot need more coin to further future building or bridge works? Certainly the roads could always be better...” Merlin trailed off. “You see, Arthur - I just don’t know enough to advise you either way.”

Arthur was thoughtful for a few moments. “You’re right, you don’t.”

Merlin’s heart fell a little but he nodded and picked up his cup once more.

“Would you be willing to give up some of your afternoons to attend the council sessions with me?”

Merlin choked on a mouthful of wine. He bent double and coughed violently. Arthur came over to pound his back and pet his hair.

“Easy, Merlin - don’t get all excited,” the prince said, trying (and failing) to contain his laughter.

“You want _me_ to attend -” Merlin broke off to cough again, his eyes watering, “with _you_?” He stared up at Arthur, incredulous.

“I do,” Arthur answered with a small smile. He tucked a bit of hair behind Merlin’s ear.

Merlin felt suddenly warm. He and the prince continued to regard each other silently, but the air was suddenly flooded with the heavy scent of arousal. Merlin drew a shaky breath and the scent died down as quickly as it had flared.

“So,” Arthur began awkwardly, “our next session is on Thursday, can you come?”

“I’ll be there,” Merlin promised.

*~*

Merlin had always tried to be honest - especially with himself. He couldn’t deny that he felt a tug of attraction to the prince any more than he could deny that the sky was blue. But _tonight_ he had felt more than that gentle nudge of his hormones. Merlin couldn’t put his finger on it, but something seemed to be building between them beyond the natural call of their instincts. It was puzzling... yet gratifying. Merlin hardly knew what to think.

When he entered Gaius’s workroom the other man asked, “How is the prince this evening?”

“He wants me to come to the council sessions with him,” Merlin blurted.

“Is there something wrong with that?”

“I - no, I suppose not,” Merlin scratched at his head and paced around cluttered room. “He asked my opinion on a tax and when I said I didn’t know enough to make an informed choice he asked me to come to the council sessions.”

Gaius frowned at Merlin, “Do you not want to go?”

“No - I just,” Merlin stopped pacing and bit his lip. “What does it mean? Why does he care what I think?”

“I don’t think you understand the Alpha/Omega bond as well as you initially thought,” Gaius answered amused. “I told you, Merlin, you are to be his _partner_ \- I think it’s wonderful that he wants to include you in his decisions.”

Merlin was skeptical. “What if he invites my opinion and then does what he wants anyway?”

“Merlin, surely you can’t expect Arthur to take your side on every matter of State,” Gaius admonished. “But I believe, even if he makes a decision that you don’t agree with, that he will want to explain why he did so.”

“Maybe you’re right,” Merlin sighed, his skin felt hot and itchy, “It’s too much to dwell on at this hour,” he yawned, “I’m for bed, good night.”

*~*

Once he was shut away in the privacy of his room Merlin recalled those tense few moments when Arthur’s desire had flooded his senses. Not for the first time, Merlin wondered about his upcoming heat and what that would entail.

The druid leader, Iseldir, had explained the mechanics of it well enough. Merlin knew his body would prepare itself for the Alpha, knew that his instinctual drive would make the mating appealing at that time. Still...

Merlin slipped his fingers back, behind his balls, to stroke at the furled, slightly damp flesh beyond. He couldn’t imagine welcoming _anything_ into his body via _that_ point of entry. He pressed a tentative finger against the muscle; it gave, albeit reluctantly, causing Merlin to yank his hand back out of his pants and turn onto his side, his face flushed with an emotion he couldn’t name.

*~*

A few weeks later, Merlin found Arthur on the battlements of the outer bailey wall. The prince was looking out across royal forest. Merlin followed his gaze and saw an eagle - or some kind of large bird of prey - wheeling above the trees.

“Hullo,” Merlin said as he stood next to the other man.

“Merlin,” Arthur smiled. “You _never_ seek me out - to what do I owe the pleasure?”

Merlin frowned, “What do you mean I never seek you out?” He rested his hands on the stone wall and breathed in the sharp clear air. “We see each other all the time.”

A cloud of emotion passed over Arthur’s face too fast for Merlin to decipher.

“It’s nothing, forget I said it - what brings you to the top of the citadel this fine day?”

Merlin’s frown deepened. “I noticed that Sir Bors and Sir Leon were not at your training this morning, is there trouble?” That Sir Bors was gone was no great loss to Merlin, but Sir Leon was Arthur’s second-in-command as well as the closest thing to a ‘friend’ Arthur had.

“No, no trouble,” Arthur answered shaking his head. “I asked them to go. They were due a visit to their respective estates and to be honest, they’re both Alphas and it was driving me a little crazy.”

“Oh.” Merlin hadn’t considered the non-dominant Alphas among the knights. “I’m sorry, Arthur -”

“Merlin the fault is not with you,” Arthur halted Merlin’s apology with a wave of the hand. “I could be like one of those masochist Alphas and simply grit it out,” he continued, “but those two were due for some time away and it’s not like Camelot is under a threat at the moment.”  
He turned to smile at Merlin. “I like to think I can make decisions that benefit me _and_ the realm.”

“Well done,” Merlin agreed. “If you don’t mind my asking, why are the non-dominant Alphas causing you distress?”

“My body thinks they are a threat to you,” Arthur answered flatly. “Sometimes... “ he shook his head as though shaking off his thoughts, “but that reminds me.” Arthur looked closely at Merlin, his cheeks were pink and Merlin felt sure it wasn’t due to the brisk breeze.

“Merlin, have you given much thought to...” Arthur paused to run a hand through his hair. “I’m not trying to pry - but have you... do you know what to expect?” He chewed his lower lip and grimaced.

“Yes,” Merlin felt his own cheeks heat up, “it’s been explained to me, Arthur” he continued dryly.

“Explanations aside,” Arthur persisted, “have you,” his voice dropped to a whisper, “ _prepared_ at all?” Merlin’s astonishment must have been written across his face because Arthur said hastily, “I only ask because I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I …” Merlin knew his entire face, neck and bloody _ears_ must be red with embarrassment. “I hadn’t...”

“Maybe you should talk with Gaius,” Arthur continued in a rush. “He’ll know … something.” Arthur turned away, hitching his cloak up higher to cover the red blotches on his throat.

“I will,” Merlin answered softly. He wanted to flee and hide his blushes but steeled himself against that urge. What would happen between them was only natural, after all, and it certainly wouldn’t go away...

“Er, in the spirit of asking personal questions,” Merlin had a sudden thought.

“I’m an open book,” Arthur replied, “for you,” he added softly.

“Have you ever _been_ with an Omega before?” Merlin asked in a shy voice.

Arthur turned back to face, Merlin. “Yes,” he replied, “Once. Do you want to know about it?”

“No,” Merlin answered sharply. Then, “Well, actually yeah, I do.”

Arthur rolled his eyes and smiled as he shook his head. “She was my step-sister’s lady-in-waiting, Guinevere,” Arthur began.

“She was lovely, very sweet and very kind - I thought we could be happy together...”

“What happened?” Merlin made himself ask.

“Another Alpha, one of my knights - Lancelot Du Lac.” Arthur’s smile was a sad one. “Their connection was stronger than the one between she and I.” He looked back to the forest, “I let them go - I’ve never wanted to _force_ myself on anyone.”

Merlin remembered their first meeting and how Arthur had showed such strength of will. Then, Merlin thought of the two knights that were enjoying a respite from Camelot, “Arthur, you can’t think that I would ever … with Bors or Leon? I wouldn’t -”

“Don’t worry, _Mer_ lin,” Arthur drawled, “I’m well aware that you despise Bors and only regard Leon as a ‘nice fellow to keep Arthur busy.’” Arthur sighed, “I only sent them away because of my increasingly protective _urges_. I can’t help myself,” Arthur turned to Merlin once more, “My feelings for you are far stronger than what I felt with Guinevere, Merlin.”

Merlin could have melted under that burning gaze.

Arthur lifted a gloved hand and touched a finger to the edge of Merlin’s sharp jaw, tracing a line down to his chin.

_kiss me_ Merlin thought frantically, _kiss me, claim me, make me yours_!

Arthur’s breath came in pants as he stepped closer to Merlin. His hand moved back to tuck itself behind Merlin’s ear and he leaned forward, his lips a bit dry and chapped against Merlin’s own, but welcome. Oh, so welcome.

Merlin surged closer, he grasped Arthur’s cloak, fitting himself up against the broader man. Arthur groaned, a deep sound that reverberated through Merlin’s bones as he was suddenly held fast by the strength of Arthur’s arms.

Arthur’s tongue licked at the seam of his lips and Merlin opened for him willingly. He gasped as Arthur plundered his mouth and swayed, grateful that the prince was holding him upright. Arthur tasted like salt pork and fresh air; the way he clutched Merlin close made the other man feel safe and coveted.

“Merlin,” Arthur whispered against his lips, “so perfect,” he kissed Merlin again, “like you were made for me.” The prince continued to utter senseless platitudes between sweet kisses as the sun made it’s way to the horizon.

Later, with Merlin snugged up next to Arthur and the prince’s cloak over them both, Merlin remarked, “Good to know we’re compatible outside of the heat.”

Arthur’s answering laugh made Merlin feel warm all over.

*MA**MA**MA**MA**MA**MA**MA*

It became a waiting game.

The weeks ticked closer to Merlin’s _heat_ and everyone in the citadel could feel the tension mount.

Arthur and Merlin had a few spectacular rows that became the fodder of gossip throughout the castle.

One row resulted in Merlin holing up with Gaius while Arthur galloped off with his knights to ‘Kill Things, Merlin - I need to go and fucking kill something!’

Another time it was: “Just stay with me in my rooms, Merlin, I won’t touch you, I swear!” “No, Arthur! I’ll not be herded about like a common sheep - when it’s time, I’ll come to you!”

And Merlin locked himself away for days before stumbling out to the training ground one morning to beg Arthur’s forgiveness. Which the prince gave with copious kisses and promises to respect Merlin’s boundaries.

Between these clashes were moments of serene contentment where Merlin would sit for hours at Arthur’s feet and sigh as the prince stroked his hair while they discussed various events of the day.

Or, Arthur would breeze into Gaius’s workshop to catch Merlin up in his arms and kiss him soundly before asking if he could come and assist his favorite mare give birth.

All of Camelot, Uther included, waited for the storm to _finally_ break.

*MA**MA**MA**MA**MA**MA**MA*

“Merlin, you haven’t touched your dinner,” Gaius scolded.

“Not hungry,” Merlin answered. He pushed himself away from the table and wandered listlessly around the workroom.

“Oh dear.” Gaius immediately went to fetch the little pot of honey that Hunith had sent to Camelot along with Merlin. “You should have a bit of this, Merlin - I have a feeling you’ll need it.”

“What?” Merlin looked blankly at the pot of honey, then brightened. “Mum’s honey!”

“Yes, Merlin,” Gaius raised his eyebrows, “I believe you’re about to go into heat. Don’t panic -”

Merlin must have looked half wild.

“You still have time,” Gaius soothed, “That’s why it’s important to give your body fuel to burn and drink lots of water.”

“Gaius, can you tell? Is it obvious?”

“Honestly, I wouldn’t have guessed if you hadn’t passed up the roast duck,” Gaius smiled. “Should I let Arthur know?”

“No - I said I would go to him when it was time,” Merlin said distracted. “When will that be?” Merlin stumbled close to Gaius and gripped his robes, “Gaius?”

“Let’s get you to bed, Merlin,” Gaius murmured, “I think you need to need to lie down.”

*~*

Merlin woke, the _heat_ burning through his body. He struggled to his feet and stumbled out of Gaius’s workroom, bare feet slapping against the cold stone floors of the citadel as he made his way towards his mate.

Suddenly, Arthur loomed up before him. Bare-chested and feral-eyed

“I was coming to you,” Merlin reached for him, “I was coming -”

“I know,” Arthur whispered, “I know you were - I’m here now, let me -” Arthur lifted Merlin into his arms.

Merlin might have felt outraged, had he not been in _heat_ but now, all of his instincts compelled him to acquiesce. Arthur’s hands burned like brands into Merlin’s skin and his breath held notes of both protection and anxiety.

“Arthur,” Merlin whispered as the prince raced through the corridors of the citadel. He wanted to reassure his mate, but the buzzing in his skull made it difficult to focus.

“Shhh,” Arthur murmured, “I’ve got you, I’ve got you, Merlin,” Arthur’s voice bled into Merlin’s mindless need.

“Mmm,” Merlin buried his face in the prince’s neck, licking the skin there - savoring it’s potent flavor.

Arthur growled, thrusting them both through the door to his chambers and all but tossing Merlin onto his bed.

Merlin writhed and moaned his discomfiture; he barely recognized Arthur’s hands stripping him from his sleep clothes. Only when the prince was suddenly large and nude between his legs did Merlin take notice.

“Please,” Merlin begged, dropping his knees wide open for his Alpha.

“Merlin, _my_ Merlin,” Arthur whispered across the Omega’s skin before tracing his hand behind Merlin’s balls and into his soaked cleft. “God, so wet,” Arthur moaned, “For me?”

“You - yes - please!” Merlin panted, trying to wriggle onto Arthur’s fingers. “ _Need_ you!” Merlin cried out when Arthur held him down.

“Shh, Merlin,” Arthur soothed, “I’ve got you, I’ll take care of you.” Arthur slipped two fingers into Merlin’s arse. “So tight!”

Merlin gasped, his body arching in pleasure.

“You said you would speak with Gaius -” Arthur hissed, his fingers stroking deep into the younger man.

“I _did_ ,” Merlin groaned, ‘but no amount of fucking my fingers is going to change the fact that I’m a _**virgin**_!” he snapped.

“Oh,” Arthur gasped, sucking hard on Merlin’s hip. “Fucking your fingers?”

“Later - please - I need -”

“I know, I know,” Arthur murmured before sucking Merlin’s cock down to the root.

“AH!” Merlin squirmed and bucked against Arthur’s mouth but the prince continued to fellate the younger man until he was nearly mindless with spiraling desire.

“Wait - please - I need you _in_ me!!” Merlin cried out.

Arthur responded by inserting a third finger into Merlin’s arse, angling up to press against -

“Stars and Gods Above!” Merlin shouted, digging his heels into the prince’s thick, soft mattress to _grind_ against Arthur’s fingers.

“That’s it,” Arthur coaxed, “let me just - I want to taste -” The prince resumed his sucking and Merlin thrashed beneath the onslaught of sensations - coming _hard_ down Arthur’s throat and whimpering when Arthur’s fingers left his body.

“Merlin,” Arthur whispered across the younger man’s groin. “Your scent...” Arthur buried his nose between Merlin’s thighs. Merlin flushed and plucked at the prince’s hair, urging the Alpha to rise up and _claim_ him before he lost his mind.

“Shh, abide...,” Arthur entreated, “I want to savor this - your sweet virgin scent, all for me...” Arthur _nuzzled_ Merlin’s arse and licked at his aching hole. Soon he was lapping noisily between Merlin’s legs and thrusting his tongue up into the space his fingers had recently vacated.

“OH!” Merlin bit his lip and stared down the length of his body with a combination of lust and astonishment to see the prince, Arthur, eagerly sniffing and licking at his arse. He wanted to simultaneously spread himself open for Arthur to enjoy and close his legs in shame.

Hot stabs from Arthur’s tongue coaxed Merlin to relax and ride the wave of pheromones permeating the prince’s rooms. He felt loose and pliant, the sharp edge of his instinctual drive blunted as the prince’s attentions coaxed Merlin closer to another orgasm.

“Ah- Arthur!” Merlin cried out, his head falling back on the pillows as his cock jerked and painted his belly with strands of sticky seed.

“Noisy,” Arthur murmured, wiping at his mouth with the back of his hand, "I like it." He crawled up and over Merlin, bending down to catch the Omega’s mouth in a wet, messy kiss. Merlin groaned and lifted his hips to rub against the prince's groin.

“As much as I want to watch your face when you come on my cock, I think it’d be easier for you if you let me fuck you from behind.”

Merlin blinked - he’d never heard this type of language from the prince before. It was filthy and arousing and -

“Merlin!” Arthur squeezed Merlin’s arse and _leered_. “Turn over for me, baby.”

Merlin licked his lips and flipped onto his belly, spreading his knees wide.

Arthur’s swift inhale at the sight of Merlin splayed before him made the Omega grin.

“I’m going to claim you now,” Arthur warned, his voice low and possessive as his hands spread Merlin wide. He felt the head of Arthur’s cock nudge up against his hole and the prince shifted one hand to grip Merlin’s hip.

“ _Yes_ ,” Merlin groaned.

Then all Merlin could focus on was the thick length of Arthur _piercing_ him! Arthur thrust shallowly a few times before driving himself forward and into Merlin’s body. The Omega must have made a noise of distress because Arthur halted and draped himself over Merlin’s back, waves of comfort and concern and _pride_ washed over Merlin.

“‘S’okay,” Arthur panted against Merlin’s neck. “‘S’alright, I’ve got you, I’ve got you.”

Merlin wriggled and writhed beneath Arthur’s weight. He _wanted_ to want this but his mind and his instincts were at war with his body. He shuddered as Arthur rocked into him, dropping to his elbows while the prince licked and sucked bruises across his back and shoulders.

“That’s it, that’s it, baby,” Arthur murmured, withdrawing slightly to press forward even further into Merlin’s body. “God - you feel amazing!” he whispered and lifted himself from Merlin’s back, clutching Merlin’s hip once more with one hand and reaching down to tug Merlin’s cock with the other.

A low moan escaped Merlin’s throat as Arthur stroked him and whispered words of encouragement. “Doing so good for me. My Merlin - my _mate_ ,” he pulled back and pushed forward again, setting up a slow rhythm of measured thrusts that matched his hand’s movements on Merlin’s cock.

It became easier for Merlin; the burn of his body’s protest faded as the buzz in his mind swelled to the forefront. He _needed_ this and his Alpha was taking care of him. Arthur would quench the fire that burned in his blood and he was _proud_ of Merlin, _pleased_ with Merlin.

Merlin basked in the warmth and praise, tentatively moving his hips to meet Arthur’s thrusts.

Merlin heard Arthur’s voice from a distant place, “Oh God - look at you!” Then, Arthur’s hand released his cock and he dragged the heel of his palm up Merlin’s back before gripping the Omega’s shoulder. “I have to -” Arthur broke off and Merlin rocked back as Arthur’s hips pressed closer, no longer thrusting - just _pushing_.

He heard a whine break from his throat and Arthur immediately said, “S’alright, Merlin - you can do this... God, you’re so wet...” The prince continued to _push_ against the Omgea, the hand on Merlin’s shoulder keeping the younger man in place.

“Arthur -” Merlin’s voice cracked and he swallowed hard, panting as he felt his body reluctantly give way and stretch wider.

“Almost … can you -” Arthur’s breath was hot and heavy on Merlin’s skin, “need you to … push _back_ , Merlin - just … just …”

Merlin must have understood on some instinctual level because he reached out to brace his hands against the headboard and _shoved_ himself backwards as Arthur growled and snapped his hips forward.

He _keened_ as the knot entered him, hot and swollen and feeling like it was too much - too much! Arthur bit down on Merlin’s shoulder and rolled his hips forward once more, pushing it in _deeper_. Merlin remained frozen, his body only recognizing the bite of Arthur’s teeth and the swell of his knot, tying them together.

Arthur trembled and rolled his hips forward once more, groaning with pleasure as his orgasm crested. Strangely, the sound made Merlin relax a bit - though he held himself very still until Arthur released his skin and started to lick at the injury. The prince reached for Merlin’s cock once more and pulled a gut-wrenching orgasm from his stretched and sore body.

Merlin felt drained and dazed - like he’d had one glass too many of his mother’s mead. He was aware of the strong scent of contentment and possession that was rolling off of Arthur before he was aware of the other man’s words.

“Merlin, Merlin?” Arthur pressed a kiss to the back of Merlin’s neck. “I want to shift us - to lay down,” the prince explained. Merlin nodded and let Arthur manoeuvre them so that Arthur was spooned up behind him as they lay on their sides.

“Are you alright?” Arthur asked. He brushed Merlin’s hair off of his sweaty forehead.

“Mmmm...” Merlin felt drowsy if a bit uncomfortable. He wiggled a little, trying to find a position he could sleep in. The movement caused Arthur’s knot to rub up inside him against that place that made him see stars. “Gods!”

Arthur nosed along his neck as Merlin made small, jerky circles with his hips. His cock began to swell again and by the time Arthur noticed, he was already stroking himself.

“Are you - God, Merlin you are the most _amazing_ -” he broke off and began to worry another love bite on to Merlin’s neck, muttering, “yeah baby, love watching you - fuck - that’s right, bring yourself off for me.”

Merlin tensed and splashed his release across the sheets as Arthur swore and bit down hard on his shoulder once more, pulsing another release into Merlin’s body.

“Arthur,” Merlin panted several long minutes later.

“Hmm?”

“How long?” Merlin swallowed thickly, “How long until … we separate.”

“Don’t know,” Arthur answered, “I’ve never wanted _anyone_ as much or for as long as I’ve wanted _you_ , Merlin,” he continued, rolling his hips up into Merlin once more. “Could be a while.”

“You - when you do that,” Merlin choked out, “it makes me …” His dick gave an interested twitch and the Omega moaned low in his throat.

“Lovely,” Arthur murmured as he gave another slow thrust.

*MA**MA**MA**MA**MA**MA**MA*

... _Interlude_...

Gaius woke to find both the door to Merlin’s room and his workroom ajar.

_Well, that settles that,_ he thought as he washed up.

Dressing in his nicest robes, he went to pay a call on the king and inform him of the night’s turn of events.

As he made his way to the royal wing of the palace, Gaius thought he heard a distant cry.

Shaking his head he continued on his way until he was outside of the king’s chambers.  
He knocked softly.

“Enter,” came the brusque command. Then, “Gaius - what brings you to my chambers so early?” The king was still in his dressing gown but he stood hastily, “Is there something the matter?”

“No, Sire,” Gaius hastened to relieve the king. “I thought you would want to know that Merlin entered into his heat last night.”

“I see,” Uther sat back down to his breakfast table. “I suppose there’s no going back now,” the king’s voice held a hint of wistfulness.

“No, Sire,” Gaius confirmed.

Uther grunted then indicated his table with a wave of his arm, “Have you had breakfast? Would you care to join me?”

Flattered, Gaius agreed. He scooped sausages and tomatoes onto a plate and sat happily across from his monarch while the other man flipped through his correspondence.

There it was again - Gaius could _swear_ he heard someone cry out!

“Sire, did you -”

“Was that?”

They both paused, listening. Soon more cries echoed through the stone corridors. But it became clear to both men that they were not cries of pain or terror.

Uther’s cheeks tinted pink, “So, the young Omega has been sitting in on the council sessions?”

“Yes, Sire,” Gaius nodded, “He has become quite fascinated with the day-to-day running of Camelot.”

A distant " _ARTHUR_ " punctured the silence.

“I understand you are acquainted with his mother?” Uther asked, ignoring the shout.

“Indeed, Hunith is a wonderful woman - her herbal skills are legendary, Sire,” Gaius said serenely.

“ _Ah Ah Ah -_ ”

Gaius hurried to cover up the increasingly louder cries of passion, “It’s a shame her husband had to leave her so soon after they were wed, but that is a risk all soldiers share, yes?”

“Her _husband_? I gathered that Merlin was born out of wedlock.” Uther stated.

“What? A good woman like Hunith? In a small village? Surely you can’t believe that they would let an unwed woman raise her child there and risk influencing other maids to follow her folly?”

“No,” Uther shook his head, “I suppose you’re right - though I wonder why Merlin didn’t correct my assumption when we first met...”

“He was probably too _shy_ to contradict you, Sire.”

“ _YES! YES! ARTHUR YESSSS_ ”

Gaius coughed.

After a few mercifully silent minutes, Gaius rose and excused himself. “I’ll see that a tray is brought to the prince’s chambers, Sire.”

“Excellent - oh, and Gaius,” the king looked up from a piece of parchment.

“Sire?”

“Remind me to suggest they visit the royal hunting lodge in about five months,” Uther said gravely.

“Yes, Sire.”

*MA**MA**MA**MA**MA**MA**MA*

Arthur could feel Merlin’s fingers stoke his back, his neck, his arms... He bent his head forward to sniff and taste the skin behind Merlin’s ear. His mate’s scent had changed, it was richer - more earthy now. It carried notes of Arthur’s _own_ scent and that made the prince very pleased indeed.

“I think I might have scratched you,” Merlin said and Arthur drew back to look at Merlin’s fingers. The nails held a bit of blood underneath and Arthur could feel his sweat begin to sting at the marks Merlin had made across his back.

“Yeah,” he nuzzled Merlin’s neck once more, “Like fucking a wildcat.”

“Do you - are you hurt?”

Arthur’s forearms were bracketing Merlin’s face and he lifted up from his sanctuary at Merlin’s throat to shake his head. “Love it - always thought Omegas were meant to be passive and just _submit_...” he kissed Merlin then, “You’re nothing like that and it’s wonderful.”

Merlin flushed and lowered his eyes.

“How about you? Are you … hurt?” Arthur knew their first time had been a bit rough but he wanted Merlin to like how they fit together and hoped that their last coupling had shown the other man it could be something good.

“Sore,” Merlin admitted, looking away, “but I like it.” His cheeks bloomed with color.

Arthur groaned and bent to kiss his mate, shifting his arms in order to tangle his fingers in Merlin’s dark hair. “How are you even real?” the prince whispered.

“I - oh!” Merlin’s eyes widened as Arthur settled lower, tucking his hips up into Merlin’s tight arse and smiling when his Omega’s chest flushed with arousal. This time he was able to peer between their bodies, noting Merlin’s pretty cock grow and thicken.

“Insatiable,” Arthur chuckled, rutting against Merlin’s arse as he kissed him and stroked him to completion once more.

*~*

They dozed, if not joined, then tangled close together.

Arthur heard a faint rapping at his door.

Instantly, he shot up, snarling “GO. AWAY!”

“Prince Arthur, forgive me, I don’t intend to intrude - but I am leaving a tray with food and water outside your door,” Gaius’s voice explained. “Merlin won’t want to eat - so you must make sure he drinks plenty of fluids - the red jug has a restorative tea that should help keep his energy high.”

Arthur prowled closer to the door to listen.

“You must eat and drink plenty of water as well, Prince,” Gaius instructed, “I will leave the tray out here and bring another tomorrow.”

When Arthur sensed that the other man had left he opened the door and snatched up the tray.

Looking at the fruit, meat and cheese made Arthur’s mouth water. He remembered that Omegas fasted but had thought it was more philosophical and not part of their instincts. He set the red jug carefully aside and fell upon the apples and pork.

When Merlin began to stir, Arthur strode over to offer him a cup of the tea Gaius had left for him.

“Don’t want it,” Merlin said muzzily, “ _need you_ ,” his wide blue eyes entreated Arthur to come to back to bed and tie them together once more.

Arthur suddenly understood the dynamic between them as Alpha and Omega.

Merlin would continue to _crave_ , offering all of himself up to his Alpha and Arthur was the _custodian_ of his brave, trusting Omega. It fell to Arthur, the Alpha, to ensure his mate was well looked after - ensure they were _both_ looked after.

Arthur set the tray on the table next to his bed and lifted Merlin’s head from the pillows.

“Drink,” he insisted as he held the cup to Merlin’s lips. Merlin closed his eyes and accepted the tea, licking his lips when the cup was empty. “More?” Arthur asked and Merlin nodded.

Eventually, Arthur was settled with his back against the headboard and Merlin in his lap, feeding the prince as he rocked _down_ onto Arthur’s cock. This mating was slow and sensual, Merlin’s pale body undulating in the sunlight as he sank lower, welcoming the swell of Arthur’s knot into his body with a deep sigh.

Arthur caught Merlin’s neck and dragged him close for a searing kiss as they _rolled_ their hips together in unison.

“Merlin ...” Arthur whispered against his lips, overcome with the sense of _rightness_ at their joining.

“I know, Arthur... I know,” Merlin gasped, "This feels - _we_ feel -"

Perfect.

*~*

On the fifth day after Merlin's _heat_ , Arthur woke tired, yet content. Merlin was tucked up next to him, an arm splayed over his chest. Arthur lifted his hand up to touch Merlin’s cheek.  
Merlin scrunched his nose up and squirmed closer, making the prince’s heart swell.

He waited, watching sunlight mark it’s passage across Merlin’s skin. Finally his Omega woke.

“Hullo,” Merlin sighed.

“How are you feeling? Hungry?” Arthur’s protective urges kicked in.

“No,” Merlin lifted a leg over one of Arthur’s and snuggled closer. Arthur knew he had to have this _every_ morning - not just during the days of Merlin’s heat.

“Merlin, I - I’m sorry but I don’t think I can go back to how things were before,” Arthur suddenly blurted.

“What?” Merlin lifted his head from Arthur’s chest to look him in the eye.

“I want you to stay with me - _here_ \- as my mate and partner, not in Gaius’s workroom but with me.” Arthur said in a rush. “We can perform whatever ceremony is customary in your village - but as far as Camelot is concerned we are mated and your honor is intact.”

Merlin was silent for several long moments and Arthur made himself stay still.

“My village,” Merlin said, thoughtful, his eyes drifting away from Arthur’s. Then, “Before I say yes,” and Arthur’s heart thrilled -

“I want to tell you why I came to Camelot,” Merlin said solemnly, pushing himself into a kneeling position. “Please - try not to interrupt until I’m finished, alright?” Arthur nodded and held Merlin’s hand.

“I’ve never met my father, but I know who he is,” Merlin began, looking down, “I’m sure my mum didn’t think much about the long term consequences at the time, but she was seduced by a pretty powerful man named Balinor.”

Arthur gasped and Merlin continued to look at the sheets.

“Balinor was a … ‘political refugee?’ shall we say, and from what I understand, he wanted to stay in Ealdor - but... being a Dragon Lord he had to keep moving.”

“Merlin this isn’t funny,” Arthur said in a flat voice. His hand dropped away from Merlin.

“I know, Arthur,” Merlin sighed, refusing to meet his gaze, “So, thirteen years later, I entered my first heat; it was awful. Not only did my body betray me but somehow or other my thoughts began to manifest themselves right before my eyes!”

Merlin shifted back so he could hug his knees up under his chin and pressed on.

“Mum was terrified Cenred would somehow discover my ‘talents’ and _I_ was worried about my mun - but then, suddenly, The People - er, druids, arrived and snatched me up, on account of my magical gift.”

“Then what happened” Arthur whispered as he sat up, forcing himself to remain calm.

Merlin seemed to shrink in on himself, pressing his forehead to his knees, “I stayed with The People, they trained me as best they could but my magic is wild - even to them.” Merlin’s voice hitched and he raised his head to say: “Then the seer came forward one day and said ‘this boy will bring peace and unity - send him to Camelot’ so I was thrust forward into your world and told to ‘mate with the prince’ because it was my _destiny._ ”

Stunned, Arthur reached out to stroke Merlin’s arms. He could sense that Merlin, his _mate_ was distressed and with good cause. Making up his mind, Arthur pushed himself forward, over and on top of Merlin to pin him to the bed.

“Son of a Dragon Lord _and_ a sorcerer.” It wasn’t a question. He believed Merlin - and it made sense in a strange, complicated way. “You really _are_ one of a kind, aren’t you Merlin?”

Merlin opened his mouth to speak but Arthur interrupted him, “Show me your magic, _Mer_ lin,” he challenged.

Merlin stared up at him, then his eyes glowed a liquid gold and Arthur felt a strange tingling cover his body that quickly focused into feelings of deep affection, trust, desire... Arthur gasped.

“It’s what I feel for _you_ ,” Merlin said softly, pressing a hand to Arthur’s heart. “Beyond our mating or my instincts,” his eyes were all blue again, “in my heart, Arthur.”

Nodding, Arthur smiled and whispered, “Beautiful.”

*MA**MA**MA**MA**MA**MA**MA*

_Epilogue_

Merlin moved his belongings over to Arthur’s chambers that afternoon. A lovely hand-fasting ceremony was performed a month later and Arthur was introduced to Hunith. King Uther was surprisingly civil to Merlin’s mum and when Merlin wondered about it to Gaius, the old physician only winked and touched the side of his nose.

When Arthur became King, he immediately rescinded the ban on magic and even went so far as to invite The People back to Camelot in the hopes that they could help train young or previously hidden magic-users. The People were a bit smug about this but Merlin didn’t have the heart to tell them that his grand _destiny_ went far beyond their little coup.

Camelot prospered. King Arthur ultimately fulfilled his own destiny, uniting all of Albion and ushering forth the Golden Age. And, when a certain druid named Mordred tried to destroy all that had been accomplished? Merlin squashed him like a bug in a very nasty and satisfying way.

Arthur and Merlin still bickered and rowed, had _amazing_ make-up sex, and lived happily ever after.

The End!


End file.
